Rune of Revenge
by Nightail
Summary: Aisha, thought that her life was peaceful. Until she met Elsword on he first day of her new school year. Elsword, then later explains that the reason why he attends the academy, was to gain intel and show that commoners weren't weak. His true goal was to assassinate the raid party leaders or Aisha father. As the story moves on. Truth's shall be untold of Elsword horrid past. RatedT
1. Chapter 1: The Boy who wanted Revenge

**Night: Hi i'm back!**

**(Special Guest)Blaze: Night, where were you. The past few weeks?!**

**Night: *In a corner* I don't want to talk about it.**

**Blaze: Well okay, aren't you going to continue. The world of Elrios?  
**

**Night: Do not rush me. I'm running out of ideas okay!.**

**(Special Guest No.2) Mayumi: *Enters the room* Oh hey Night, when did you get back. Also are you going to continue The world of Elrios, I want to know what happens next?**

**Night: *Dark Aura surrounding***

**Blaze and Mayumi: Uh, Night are you alright?!**

**Night: Get out...**

**Blaze and Mayumi: Wha?**

**Night: I said get out of my room! *Holding a chainsaw***

**Blaze and Mayumi: Oh crap *Runs away***

**Night: Get back here *Chases those two***

**(Special Guest No.3) Nyte: *Walks in the hallway***

**Blaze and Mayumi: Ahhhh! *Runs past Nyte***

**Night: Get back here! *Passes Night, dropping story script***

**Nyte: *Picks it up and begins reading it***

**Nyte: To celebrate my return, I made a new series. That will satisfy you guys and show of my return. Also I will return on posting more updates.**

**Night: You too Nyte?! *Dark aura surrounding tying Blaze and Mayumi on a rope*  
**

**Nyte: No Night, Its not what it looks like?!**

**Night: *Grabs one of Blaze's Grenade and throws it a Nyte***

**Nyte: Oh crap**

***Grenade blows up***

**Night: Now that that's settled *Tying Nyte next to Blaze and Mayumi and holds up script***

**Night: Here are the character information**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer Age:17**

**Aisha: Elemental Master Age:16**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker Age:16**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph Age:16**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper Age: 16**

**Raven: Reckless Fist Age: 18**

**Night: Now if you excuse me, I got to torture three people asking for the next update of TWOE *Holds up katana, with dark aura surrounding him***

**Blaze, Nyte, and Mayumi: Night calm down QoQ**

**Night: Now, what should I do.**

**Note: No authors OC, were hurt in the making in this story. They were just scared.**

**Real Note: I apologize for any authors, that feels offended. I needed, to find some ideas to write something. Please don't feel offended. I'm just in a bad mood, for the past few weeks.**

**Chapter 1: The boy, who wanted revenge**

**Aisha's POV**

Hi my name is Aisha, i'm 16 years old and is attending the Elrios Magic Academy. What is Elrios Magic Academy, you ask? Its only a school, where only rich kids and smart gifted kids can attend. There are two types of people in this world. Aristocats which is what I am, and also Nobles, Mage's, and other high class people. The other is those filthy peasants. Like Knights, farmers, and those disgusting people.

As I got to the Academy, I saw my two best friend Rena and Eve.

"Rean, Eve. It so good to see you guys." I replied.

"So, how was your summer." Eve replied.

"It was great." She replied.

When we got to class, I was about to sit on the seat next to the back window, but then I saw a boy. He had red-hair, it was long that I could only see one his eyes. His eyes were a curious face. He then looked at me, but with an angry look.

"What, are you looking at. You damn noble." He said

"Why, you!" I said. Then Rena stopped me, before I could do anything.

"Stop, you don't want to cause a fight. With this Rune Slayer." She replied.

Rune Slayer, were knight's that learned magic. There still dam dirty peasants. But to be talked back by one of them, grr. It so irritating. He then looked at me, but it was a dark look. Usually it would take a Knight 30 years, to become a Rune Slayer. But that redhead must've mastered it fast.

He then responded, "Look, the reason. Why I attend this school, is to prove to you dam nobles. That us commoners can take care of ourselves." He responded darkly.

I glared at him.

Then the homeroom teacher came in.

"Alright, class I like you to meet a new student today, Mr. Bladeheart may you please stand up." He responded.

The redhead stood up, and walked in the front.

"Hi my names Elsword, i'm a Rune Slayer. I'm a commoner." He replied.

Everybody then started, to wonder why a commoner was doing in this school. I was mad, for him insulting me. I then rushed outside to the fields, after homeroom.

"That stupid, damm dirty peasants! How dare he says that to me!" I shouted.

"Are you talking to me?" Elsword replied. I then looked at him. He was wearing the school uniform. A school hoodie and jacket. I then summoned my wand and pointed at him.

"You'll pay, for insulting me. You should know I come from the Graymoon family, the wealthiest family in the land." I replied.

"Dam, if I care." He replied. I then got very angry and cast a fire chain at him. He then absorb it, using his hand.

"What, the. How did you do that?!" I asked shoutly. When I looked at his hand, I saw his hand with a symbol on it.

"A absorption rune?!" I thought. He then smirked,

"My turn" He replied, pointing his arm at me. He then shot the fire chain, but 2x more powerful. I dodged the first three but got hit on the last three.

"No fair!" I shouted.

"Really, in real fights. Like this, there is no meaning of fair." He replied.

"If this, was in the battlefield. You be dead by now, you spoiled brat." He return to his normal stance and replied,

"You, aren't even worth my time. You don't even use magic right." He replied. My face, turn into a devil red. I got so mad that I threw my staff at him and it managed to hit his head.

"How dare you, insult my family. You should die." I replied. When he got up, his hair was out the way of his other eye. When I looked at it, I saw a rune on it.

"The rune, on your eye..." I replied softly.

"Yes, it means cursed." He said, as he cover his eye.

"I hated, you noble since you. Killed my family except my sister. She almost died, if I hadn't accepted the contract, and because of nobles like you. She in the hospital in a coma." He shouted.

My eyes widen, my legs were twitching on the ground. I didn't knew that he suffered so much. I thought, then tears started running down my face.

Elsword, then walked up to me and picked me up.

"Get up, I don't want to see a pathetic girl like you cry." He said.

He then picked me up and put me down on the bench, he replied.

"The next time, your family attacks my village. I will kill you." he said.

I then realized, that my father scheduled. A raid on Ruben a year ago. Could Elsword, be from Ruben and has suffered because of my father? I thoughted.

~Hours later~

As school ended, I decided to walk back to my dorm. Suddenly a bunch of males came up to me.

"Hey, girl why don't you hang with us." One of them said, and grabbed me.

"Hey, let me go!" I replied. They then started, to grab and began unzipping my clothes on. I pleaded for someone to rescue me.

"Hey you dam nobles, leave the girl alone." A voice replied. When I looked, it was Elsword.

"What, gives you the right. To make us." A male replied. Elsword, then drew a rune on the ground, it then started to glow and it summoned the undead.

"What the hell!" One of them said. Elsword, then cast another rune where he entangled their foot stitch together.

He then walked forwards me and picked me up.

"Help us!" They replied. He then walked away with me, while the guys were eaten. By the undead Elsword summoned.

As he carried me home. I asked,

"Elsword, you didn't have to kill them." I said.

"Hmph, their are people I show mercy and no mercy. Those people you saw, I didn't hold back. After all they were part of your father's raid team." He said.

My eyes widen. Those men that were trying to rape me, used to worked with my father.

"By the way, as soon as I finish off everyone in the raid party. Your father's next." He said.

"Wait, why he didn't do anything." I cried. He then clenched his teeth.

"Your, father killed my family. He would almost killed my sister, if I hadn't accept this demon contract." He shouted back. His expression turn back to normal.

"Relax, i'm only after your father. Not anyone else in your family." He replied calmly. He then looked at me with smirk on his face.

"Hey I didn't catch your name. What is it?" He asked.

"I'm Aisha Greymoon." I replied.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Elsword Bladeheart." He replied smiling. I blushed a bit. As we continued, to my dorm. He had a smirked on his face. I looked at it closely, and saw that he was actually pretty cute. He then looked at me and replied,

"Something, wrong?" He replied.

"N-nothing's wrong!" I replied stuttering. I then turned my face away from him. He then started to laugh.

"Man, your pretty funny." He replied. I then made a pouty face and replied,

"I'm am not, funny!" I replied angrily. When we got to room, he then put me down and replied,

"Ehh?!" He replied.

"What's wrong" I replied.

"I lived, in this apartment building?!" He replied.

"No way, so do I!" I replied.

"Wait, when did we become neighbors!" I replied shouting.

"Since, today!" He shouted back at me. As we argued, ranting about this complication. One of the ladies of this neighborhood shouted out.

"Hey, quite down you lovebirds. Everyone in the neighborhood, are trying to get some sleep." She shouted, and closed her window.

"We are not lovers!" Me and Elsword shouted.

After a while, we then headed to our dorm, but when we entered. Both of our hand, were on the same doorknob. My eyes widen,

"Wait, don't tell me you're my roommate?!" We shouted at the same time.

"*sigh* If you do something funny, to me. I will kill you." Elsword replied.

"That should be the opposite, of what we said." I shouted. As I was about to continue shouting at Elsword, he started to blush. When I looked down, I saw that my clothes were loose. Exposing some of my body. I began to blush heavily and replied,

"Don't look you pervert." I covered myself.

"Huh!? Its your fault, that you were being attacked by those guys!" He shouted blushing.

"You didn't have to save me!" I shouted.

"Then what?! You could've been raped, if I wasn't there." He responded. My eyes widen. After a while, Elsword gave me his jacket.

"Wear this, so I don't see your exposed body." He replied. I then blushed. That was the first boy, that ever helped me. Other boys would always hit on me, and were trying to befriend me. Only to just, to try and assault me. But Elsword was different.

"We should, get in so you can get a new change of clothes." He replied.

"Oh, right!" I replied. I then changed into some comfortable clothes, and went into the living room and saw Elsword reading a book. I then eavesdropped, on him to see what book. He was reading. He then noticed me.

"What, are you doin?" He asked me.

"Oh, I was wondering. What book you were reading." I responded. He then gave me the book. It was about, the origins of rune's and techniques on using unique ones. These books, were very hard and rare, to learn and find. In simple terms, they were illegal to carry around.

"What, are you thinking. Having a book like this?!" I shouted at him.

"You could get expelled, for having a book like this!" I replied. I then went outside, to throw out the book. He then ran up to me and tackled me down. When I looked, he was on top of me. I tried to get him off me, but he was holding but my arms down.

"Let me go!" I shouted. He then smirked, and replied.

"Or what, you're dealing with a magic-user. That even surpassed you and your father. To better explain it, I'm a magic elder, the first and youngest of them to be alive." He replied.

My eyes widen. Magic elder's were powerful magic user, that had no limit to their power. They can learn the most powerful spell, in just a day. Most elder's were very old and were at the near end of their life. But Elsword, being a magic elder. Impossible!

"If you're a magic elder. Prove it!" I shouted. He then rolled down, one of his sleeve and it showed a magic elder tattoo.

"Now do you believe me?" He replied smirking. My eyes turned into a scared look, I was astonish. To actually, see that Elsword was an actual magic elder. The only people, that ever saw a magic elder. Were their pupil and very important people.

"I wonder,what you'll do. You can throw away my book. But I can request the elder's to give me another copy. I also applied a magic rune on you, when I save you."He replied.

I looked, at my arm and saw a rune on me. It meant "servant". He then replied,

"Stop struggling, thats an order." He responded. My body, then stopped moving.

"What, did you do to me?!" I replied.

"I applied, the servant's curse rune. So know, whatever I say to you. You'll listen to me, I can even play around with your body." He smirked.

I then closed, my eyes. Afraid of what might happen next. He then got off me and walked to his room. He then replied,

"Oh another thing, how do you feel about me. Tell me, thats an order." He replied. I was about to talked, I tried to resist. But I spurted out.

"I think your pretty cute, when you're not dark and all. I also like your dark and curious eyes and makes my heartbeat." I replied, I continued to tell stuff. About him, that were supposed to be kept a secret. He then replied,

"Stop, thats enough. *sigh* man your a strange girl." He blushed. After a silent moment, he replied.

"Well, get some sleep for tomorrow. You're going to need it." He then walked, into his room and locked the door.

I then thoughted.

"Jeez, what is up with him. First, he saved me. Second he's a magic elder and now, I just told him, stuff that I didn't want him to know. What else could go wrong!?" After a while, I took a deep breath, and headed to my room. I then fell down, on my bed and went to sleep instantly.

I tried to make use to my sleep. Being prepared, for Elsword's plan. The plan to kill my father. A boy who wanted revenge. I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The Conflict

**Chapter 2: The Conflict.**

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

"Stay back!" I shouted.

I ran as fast as I can. I didn't want Elsword, to catch me. All of a sudden, he appeared right in front of me. Holding a maid outfit and another one that was very skimpy(Void Princess outfit).

"Aisha there you are! I was wondering. Which outfit, do you prefer to wear as my slave. Should you wear a maid outfit, or perhaps something more slave-like." He replied with a dark look. I then stepped back. Hoping he didn't notice me, he then replied with a smirk,

"Stop moving, thats an order." He replied. My body then stopped, he then started walking up to me.

"Which one would you like to try on first, Aisha?" He replied.

"No, I don't want to become your slave!" I replied. He continued walking up to me as well as laughing as well.

"No, please! Noooooooooooooooooooo!" I shouted. I then appeared on in my bedroom, breathing heavily.

"Oh, its just a dream." I replied, relieved. My room's door open. Elsword appeared.

"Oi, Slave. I'm hungry, make me some breakfast." He replied.

"Why you. I'm not doing it." I replied turning around, avoiding seeing him.

"Thats an order." He replied. Suddenly my body started moving on its own. I then headed to the kitchen and grabbed ingredients. I then started cooking. After a while, I finish cooking. It was an omelet with a few sides with it. I then placed on the table, where Elsword was waiting.

"Thanks for the food." He replied, in a serious tone.

"Are you serious! Forcing me to make your food, and thanking me. This is all you're doing!" I replied. He then chuckled.

"True, but I would at least have to appreciate the food you made." He replied, in a calm tone. I blushed a bit, and then shook it off. We then started eating, Elsword took a bite on the omelet and replied,

"This is actually good!" He replied.

"Eh, really?!" I replied.

"Yeah, you make a great slave." He said, munching on the food. I got a little piss, but somewhat happy at the sometime. After we finish eating up, we then headed to school. I looked at Elsword, he had a calm look, like there wasn't a care in the world. When we got to the gate of the school, I saw Rena and Eve.

"Hey Aisha." Rena shouted my name.

"Oh Rena, hi." She then looked at Elsword, with a glare on her face.

"What are you doing here, walking with Aisha. Elsword." Rena said, darkly.

"Oh you don't know, Me and Aisha live together." He smirked. I started to blush madly and waved my hand around, as a mistake.

"No, no you got it all wrong. We simply live in the same apartment. Thats all." I said something stupid and saw Rena expression.

"How dare you..." She pointed at Elsword. "I won't forgive you, if you do unpure things to her!" She shouted at him. He started to smirk, he then grabbed me and kissed my forehead. I blushed even more, and then fainted onto his arm.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

I came up with a plan. I grabbed Aisha, and kissed her on the forehead. Her face started to turn red, and she soon fainted.

"You mean like that." I started chuckling. I saw Rena expression and she was pretty pissed

"Why you..." She then summoned a bow and a green light arrow appeared on her bow.

"I won't forgive you!" She shouted at me. I then placed Aisha, on the ground and created fire from my hand.

"Bring it on." We were about to clash, until Eve stop us.

"Enough you two, if you continued like this. You're going to destroy the front of the school. Do this after school is finish." I then saw everyone watching us and with that. I withdraw my flames and Rena making her bow disappear. I then picked up Aisha, and walked inside school.

"You better not chicken out." I said to her. I then entered the school and went in the infirmary. Before I exit, I looked at the curse rune I put on her. It seemed to be fading, so I recast the spell and the curse was good as new. I then headed to class and after class, it was lunch. I bought my lunch and sat on a empty table. As I was eating, three male students walked up to me,

"Oi, you damn peasants. What happened to Aisha?!" The leader demand me to talk.

"Simple, I kissed her." I then took a bite on my food, after doing that they smash my lunch with nature magic.

"You got some nerve. Messing with my girl." He said, with food stains on his hand. I smirked.

"Really, then why don't you take her from me?" I said, evilly.

"Fine by me." He was about to punch me, but I then stopped his attack by catching his fist.

"Heh, nice try. My turn." I ignite my hand on fire and it burned his hand.

"Ow hot, hot!" He screamed in pain. My right arm was soon engulfed by the flame. I then started throwing fireballs at them. They started running, and I started chasing them.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

I woke up in the infirmary. How did I get her? The last thing I remember was...I started blush, Elsword kissed me on my forehead. I paused for a moment, to ask all this question. Suddenly, the ground shaked. I then looked out the window, to see the outside field. It was Elsword, he was chasing three other students. I went out of the infirmary and outside to where Elsword was.

"Hey, come back. All I want to do is fry you to a crisp." He continued throwing fireballs at them. Until he hit them. They were all burnt. He walked up to them and was about to fry them.

"Okay, okay stop. You win." They begged to Elsword.

"Heh, Sorry. I'm not letting you go unpunished. So I'm going to burn you up and make sure it hurts like hell." Elsword then pointed his flame arm at them and was casting a burst of fire energy. I wanted to stop him, but as long as I have this curse. I can't do anything. As Elsword, was about to fry them up, a burst of wind was heading towards Elsword. He then blast it using the charged fire energy. He started to smirked.

"So you finally came?" He responded. I looked around and saw Rena with aiming her bow at him.

"This time you gone too far. So i'll make sure you're begging by my feet" Rena replied. Elsword, then smirked and summoned a sword using the fire. The fire then cleared out and a Magic Sword came out(Module of Rune Slayer sword).

"Bring it on!" He smirked as the two we're about to clash.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave A Suggestion XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Murder

Chapter 3: Bloody Murder

Elsword POV

I went head-on, as I got close her I tried to strike her. But she ducked and did a windmill, sending me flying. I then struck my sword on the ground to slow me down. I smirked and ignited my hand of fire.

"Impossible, nobodies able to survive my kicks?!" She said, in astonishment. I then stood up and ran fast and appeared in front of her, in an instant.

"My turn!" I punched her and it send her flying, she landed safely however she's now burnt.

"Grr, that hurt. Have you no shame. Hurting a lady?!" She shouted. I started to laugh, puting my hand over my face.

"Haha! Women?! What type of women, attacks someone. You're more of an amazon than a lady!" I said, it straight to her.

"Why you..." She started to cast magic and the ground started to shake. A bunch of trees then popped out of nowhere tangling me in its root. It started to get tighter, as I struggle.

"Take that back!" She shouted. The roots started to get tired. Soon blood started to leak out of my body, from the constricting roots.

"Rena, stop it! At this rate, you're going to kill him!" Aisha shouted.

"He started it! He's going to apologize to me, or die trying!" She shouted at Aisha. Soon the roots we're tight, that I soon start to bleed slowly.

"Apologize, get down on your knees!" She shouted at me. I then got mad and started to shout at her.

"Like hell! I'm not going to bow down to a damn noble! I rather die fighting, than asking for forgiveness." Soon I my blood, started to ignite into flames, it started to burn the tree roots quickly.

"What, impossible! My tree can't be destroyed by regular fire!" She started to shoot at me, making cuts on my skin. Making me bleed more. I began to smirked. My blood started to ignite on fire. I replied to her.

"Its known as bloody flames. If I have injuries and wounds and I start to bleed, I can turn it into a special type of flame. That can burn through anything, especially the toughest magic barrier. I then grabbed my blade and started to drain the flame. As soon as, I was done draining the flame. My blade started to glow.

"Huh, guess I don't have to go easy on you." I then moved my hair out of the way and my cursed eye was appearing. I started to chant something.

"Demon of Pain and Revenge. Let loose a bloody dream, give me your power. Conwell!" My blade, shape started to change and I had a Magic Sword, that had runes on it(The Sword Conwell). My hair braids, also got loose and my hair started to get spiky, showing a patch of black in part of my hair. (Infinity Sword Hairstyle).

"C-Conwell, impossible thats the legendary blade. How can someone like you wield it?!" Rena, was shocked. I then chuckled and my expression turned dark.

"Why don't you fight me, I'll show you my true power!" I taunted her. She then, headed straight towards me and tried to kick me, I then caught her leg and hanged her upside down. I then ignite my hand that I was holding her leg with flames. It caused her leg to get burned. She also, started to scream in pain. I then dropped her down and she was pressuring her burnt leg. I started to laugh evilly.

"Hahahaha! Wow you are pathetic. I thought you were strong, but I guess I was wrong." She looked at me, with fear.

"Please, stop. You win!" She begged. I then picked her up, by her hair and showed everyone that I beat her. They were all terrified at me. I then threw her down and placed the pointed end of my blade, on her arm. It started to bleed. As soon, as I put it on her skin. She started to scream in pain. I continued to make her bleed, as she screamed in pain. Until, Aisha slapped my face and knocked some sense into me.

"Elsword, thats enough! She's suffered enough, just stop already. What you've done now, made you look like a monster in the entire school!" Aisha shouted at me. My eyes widen as my blade turn back to normal and the patch of black hair disappeared. I realized, that I almost killed a person, that had nothing to involve with the raid. I then went on the ground and started to ask myself question, including cursing myself.

"What happened, how did this happen?! I don't get it, I don't know how my I lost control." I continued to answer these question, until Headmaster Hamel arrived.

"What happened here?!" He shouted, demanding answer.

"Its Elsword, sir! He also murdered Rena! He's a monster!" One of the student shouted.

"Quick, get Rena to the infirmary. Mr. BladeHeart i'll be seeing you in my office." The headmaster left and after a while, I regain consciousness and headed into the bathroom. I saw my hair, it was all spiky and messy and I didn't like it. So I styled back my hair and put my braids on and my hair was back to normal. I then headed to the headmaster office.

"Sit down!" He shouted at me. I did what he said, and sat down.

"Something, you want sir?" I said, scared.

"Explain to me, why you assaulted Rena like that!" He shouted.

"Well, we were sparring but she started to get angry and soon was trying to kill me. So I got mad as well, and fought back." I replied.

"Well, because of your recklessness Mr. BladeHeart. You are on probation."

"But sir!" He then interrupted.

"No buts, you are restricted from using weapon and magic in school. Until I say, so. Now hand me your sword." He then put out his hand to give him my sword. Suddenly, Conwell started to control me and one of my hair bangs and the side of the hair turned black. I then grabbed the headmaster neck and slammed on the wall, strangling him.

"How about we work something else, old man. You give me detention and not probation and I don't have to give up my sword or magic to you. If not, then..." I then summoned my sword and place it up on his neck.

"You could kiss your pretty little head, goodbye." I said, in a dark tone.

"Gahh, In my entire life have never seen a student rebel against their teacher. Especially a peasants." I started to get angry and slice his neck.

"Shut up, you shit!" I shouted at him. His neck started to bleed and he died soon after. All of a sudden, I regain control of my body and the patches of black dissapeared. I looked at the headmaster, and saw what I done.

"What have I done?!" I saw the Headmaster, lifeless body as I was terrified. I then ran out of his office and headed home. I saw Aisha, as I was heading inside.

Aisha's POV

I saw Elsword, running into our apartment. He looked like he was crying. I then headed inside and saw that his room was locked. I then tried to open the door, but it was locked. I then felt something wet under my foot, when I looked down it was blood?! I then quickly tried to find a way to open the door and used flame magic to burn the door. What I saw in the room, was a horrible sight. I saw Elsword, had his sword in his chest. My eyes widen, as I in fear of what happened. His face was crying blood and tears at the same time. I then saw something written in blood on the wall. It said, **bloody murder.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave A Suggestion XD**


End file.
